


What We Need From Life

by Iamarobotfearme



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daensa - Freeform, F/F, dansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamarobotfearme/pseuds/Iamarobotfearme
Summary: They had survived the long night. Daeny and Sansa realize what they want in life after having looked death in the face.





	What We Need From Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction ever, so go easy on me guys.

It was finally over. They had survived death itself, they had killed death itself. The aftermath of the battle was violently quiet and cold, almost as bad as the onslaught of the dead. Every man, woman, and child who had survived the dead now had to process the events of the long night. Bodies were everywhere as a reminder of their sacrifice for the life of those who had to burn them.  
  
Daeny was in her cambers alone. After the battle she walked back to Winterfell feeling as empty as the bodies that lay around her. She didn’t speak to anyone, she didn’t look at anyone, she just walked straight back to her room. Stripping off her gown, sobs began to shake her body. As she cleaned herself and treated her wounds the small tremors gave way to violent heaving and wailing. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms should not be crying like this, Daeny thought to herself. It’s not a good look if I am to rule Westeros. But who is alive to hear me like this? After she had cleaned herself, the crying had not fully left her, but had subsided substantially. She was so tired, Gods was she tired. Climbing into her bed she could see the dead staring at her and the faces of all those who had died to make them stop. Tears kept flowing from her eyes as sleep overtook her.  
  
Sansa’s heart had not slowed down since the beginning of the night and it showed no sign of stopping now. Where is Jon? Where is Arya? Where is Theon? Where is Bran? Who stopped the Wight Walkers? Who killed the Night King? Is Winterfell still intact? How many people are still alive? Where is Daeny? Is she alright? Is she alive? ...what? Sansa was confused that she even cared where the queen was. She knows that she probably should wonder, considering that she needs Daeny’s dragons for the war against Cerci. However, that thought was not simply for the strategic advantage of dragons, it was about her wellbeing. Sansa cared about Daeny. Why? She pushed that thought out of her head, chalking it up to strong feelings brought on by looking death in the face. Still feeling her heart beating out of control, Sansa set out to calm her heart and find her family.  
  
Arya was alive, Jon was alive, Bran was alive, Theon was not. Daeny was...not around. Where is she? It had been a few hours since the long night had ended and Sansa’s heart rate had subsided but not these strange thoughts about Daeny. Sansa remembers the first time she saw Daeny: beautiful, warm smile, and gorgeous white hair. Gods, what is with me! She had more important things to focus on at the moment. The way Daeny had touched her hand in their meeting came to mind, the thought made Sansa feel warm despite the pressing cold. I should find her. It is my duty to make sure the queen is alright. Sansa began to ask around if anyone knew the whereabouts of the mother of dragons. A few of the survivors mentioned that they saw her walk back into Winterfell just before dawn, but haven’t seen her since. Good, she’s alive. Sansa figured that she was grieving in her chambers and that maybe she doesn’t want to be bothered. Maybe I’ll stop by to update her on what has happened since dawn.  
  
Daeny woke up to gray light streaming in through her window. The soft sounds of life and movement echoed through Winterfell, as the survivors began the task of getting rid of the bodies of the dead and the used to be living. She didn’t want to get up and be the queen just yet. She needed time to just be, time to just be alive. The cool air in her chambers calmed her as she inhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling. Tears started flowing again, she couldn’t help it. Her Dothraki are all dead, as are her Unsullied, and her best friend and most trusted advisor Jorah died protecting her. In fact Jorah died in her arms right after all of the undead dropped. If she hadn’t have needed protecting Jorah would still be alive now. Gods it’s all my fault he is dead, it’s all my fault all my people are dead. There was a knock at the door. Daeny didn’t answer. She knew she didn’t need to because the door was locked, she just wanted to be alone. Another knock then the sound of a key turning the lock. Sansa entered the room. Of course the Stark has a key, Daeny thought.  
  
As Sansa entered the room Daeny sat up in the bed, but didn’t have enough energy to get out. Sansa’s eyes met Daeny’s as she closed the door behind her and locked it again. Sansa noticed tears in Daeny’s eyes making her realize that she had not even mourned the loss of her people yet. “Your Grace,” Sansa began, “I....I just…” A wave of emotion overtook her as she began to think through the events of the long night. Still up against the door, Sansa began to sob and dropped to her knees. Seeing this, Daeny immediately got out of her bed and ran to Sansa. She helped her up and lead her to a chair that sat in front the fireplace. Daeny took a seat next to Sansa and poured them both glasses of wine from a table beside her chair. “You should take that heavy coat off.” Daeny suggested as she offered the girl some wine. Sansa hesitated then accepted the drink from her queen, nodding subtly to show her appreciation. It was hard for Sansa to drink the wine through her crying, so she held her breath to stop the sobs, and then proceeded to chug the contents of her cup. Daeny was impressed by the Lady of Winterfell and offered her more wine, which Sansa accepted without hesitation.  
  
The fire was warm on Daeny’s skin and the wine was warming up her insides. Neither woman spoke for a long time as they watched the fire burn and drank cherry wine. They had started a second bottle before the first person spoke. “Your Grace,” Sansa started again, “I just came here to see if you were alright.” Her words were weak and tired but said with sincerity as she continued to stare into the fire. Daeny looked over at Sansa to study her face. The way the light of the fire reflects in Sansa’s eyes is quite beautiful, Daeny observed.  
  
Of course Daeny had always thought Sansa was extraordinarily beautiful from the first moment that she had laid eyes on her, Daeny even told her that. Sansa did not respond to that comment but Daeny kept trying to signal her attraction, because how could she not? She was even so bold as to place her hand on Sansa’s which is considered to be a blatant sign of courting. Daeny is afraid that Sansa may have taken that gesture the wrong way and misconstrued it as a sign of friendship and peace between two rulers. Perhaps I should try again, Daeny pondered as she looked at Sansa. We have both just survived the end of the world. She looks stunning in this light, completely irresistible. I want her and the queen always gets what she wants. The wine and surviving certain death gave Daeny even more courage to pursue her desires while she had the life to do so. But she is a sweet girl, stubborn but sweet, so I will not be forceful about this because she won’t do what she doesn’t want to do. Besides she came in here on her own accord and has stayed even after she knew I was “alright”.  
  
“I appreciate your concern for my well being. I would have sought you out too if not for my inability to control my emotions after the long night. It makes me very happy that you survived unharmed.” Daeny watched Sansa closely to gauge her reaction.  
  
The queen’s kind words made a small smile form on Sansa’s lips as she took another sip of wine. “Your Grace-” “You may call me Daeny if you wish.” Daeny interrupted looking at the small smile Sansa seemed to be trying to hide.  
  
“Of course. Daeny, may I ask you a question?”  
  
“You can ask me anything at all.”  
  
“Do you see things differently now?”  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Well, what I mean to say is: after living through last night and looking death in the face, do you see your life differently?”  
  
“Yes, do you?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“How do you see things differently now?”  
  
“Everything that I wanted before last night seemed so unimportant. As if I had all the time in the world to go after everything I desired. But now all of those wants have become needs,” Sansa glanced over at Daeny only to find that she was already looking intently. The way the queen was looking at her made Sansa’s cheeks flush. “and I feel as if I should try and fulfill them soon because I never know when my last day will be.” Sansa finished her cup and poured herself more wine.  
  
Daeny took a sip of wine while looking into Sansa’s eyes and replied, “I feel exactly the same. Tell me, what is it that you wa-...need?”  
  
Sansa’s heart rate picked up at the way Daeny said that. Gods I’m warm. It’s definitely the wine and definitely the fire and….and definitely Daeny. Finally admitting that to herself made her face flush even more and her breathing pick up ever so slightly. She glanced down at Daeny’s lips only breaking eye contact for a split second. Daeny noticed this and put on a sly smile and tilted her head to the side expectantly. “I...um..I.” Sansa can’t find the words to answer because she doesn’t know exactly what it is she wants.  
  
Daeny senses the indecisiveness in Sansa, so she finishes her glass of wine, sets it on the table and leans close to Sansa so that there are only a few inches between them.  
  
Sansa can feel the effects of the alcohol throughout her entire body. She is light headed, her body is warm, her muscles are relaxed, and her inhibitions are lowered. Sansa can also feel the effects of the queen throughout her entire body. Her face is flush, her breathing is heavy, her heart is beating fast, her limbs feel weak, her mind is swirling with ideas of what she wants. Now with Daeny leaning in closer to her all of the effects immediately became stronger. Sansa feels almost frozen by the way the queen is looking at her and by how close she is.  
  
“What is it that you need Sansa?” Daeny asked again in a low and sultry tone, as she stared at the redhead through half lidded eyes. Sansa’s breath hitched and she knew she wouldn’t be able to answer. She broke eye contact with Daeny and looked down remembering how Daeny had touched her hand just the day before. Sansa reached out and placed her hand on the queens, then looked back up into her eyes hoping she would understand.  
  
Daeny understood perfectly and closed the last few inches between them, placing a soft, warm kiss on Sansa’s lips......


End file.
